Cursed Mansion A POP Team Epic Story
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: What if Cursed Mansion wasn't the way it was? What if the story unfolded with an explosive ending? (Contains weight gain/inflation, popping)


"All together now…cheers!"

Four cans clinked together in a toast. Inside a house, four young adults sat around. A fierce snowstorm blew outside as the group enjoyed their time.

"I love the atmosphere of this place. I'm gonna instagram it." said Reina.

"Cool place you found, Hayato. You outdid yourself." said Shota.

"I found it on the net…on a site that's really hard to find." Hayato replies as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Oh damn…my nail's coming off." Aya said as she looked at her hand.

"Oh, that's the pits." Reina said to the brunette.

"I'll say." Aya quickly responded back.

"Oh hey, look." said Shota, drawing the dark haired girl's attention to him and his phone. "It's from the home party."

"Shota, you're such a party animal." Reina said.

"Okay, IG Story." Aya interrupted as she slid over to the pair. She raised a peace sign as she directed her phone's camera at them.

"Yay!" Hayato said as he tried to join them.

An awkward pause rose over the room.

"Never mind." said Reina.

"Yeah." replied Aya.

"Anyway, talk about atmosphere, huh." Shota tried to break the unease.

"I know." Reina said.

"Like…OMG!" Aya let out.

"Leave it to ace here of our drinking group." Shota spoke as the group laughed. He playfully punched at Hayato.

"Oww…cut it out." laughed Hayato.

"Yup, he's so handy." Aya giggled.

"For sure." said Reina.

Later, as the storm continued outside, Aya stood staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She finished reapplying her lipstick as a sudden, mysterious noise sounded out. The noise startled Aya, causing her to look around for its source.

"W-what?" she mumbled out. The brunette opened the door, leaving the room. "Eww, creepy."

The noise resumed as Aya looked down the dark hallway. There among the shadows where the silhouette of two girls. She let out a scream as the pair disappeared.

At the same time, Aya felt a discomfort in her stomach. It tumbled as she placed her hands over it.

"Urgh…my…"

However Aya didn't saying anymore as she noted her stomach was beginning to expand. Unfortunately that wasn't all as the rest of her joined in and began to fatten up. Her pink sweater rose as her stomach bulged forward. Her butt swelled, causing her dark red skirt to hike up. Had she not wore black tights underneath, her white panties would have begun to show. Aya had always been a girl gifted in the breast department l and now was no exception. Each orb oozed forth with each passing second. Both her arms and legs plumped outwards, being held back by their apparel. Even her cheeks puffed out as a second chin began to grow.

Aya wanted to scream, but she was in too much shock as she continued to gain. She quickly pinched at her growing stomach. As she thought, she wasn't dreaming and what was happening was real. She could only stare at her body as it kept happening.

While only half a minute had passed, Aya had grown substantially. Her stomach reached down to her knees, having grown into two rolls. Her thick thighs and massive behind caused damage to her wardrobe. Her skirt had given up trying to contain her and snapped off. The tights she wore began to tear, leaving little holes through which her fat oozed out. Up above, her sweater was faring little better. Her growing breasts had brought her bra to its limits as it threatened to join her skirt on the floor. On the plus side, the sweater she wore was functioning almost as one now. Her bracelet constricted her wrist as she fumbled with her sausage fingers to unhook it.

If Aya had not been concerned with her rapidly fattening body, she would have noticed the pair of shadowy figures had returned. The duo of an orange and blue haired girls starred as the other girl expanded.

With a full minute having passed, Aya was a sight to behold. Her fatten body had destroyed any trace of clothes, leaving the girl naked. While her now multi-rolled stomach covered her womanhood, her breast were exposed to the world. She'd expanded enough to begin to approach the walls on both sides of the hallway. No doubt if she'd try to move, she'd find she'd be unable to. Frightened by her unnatural experience, Aya finally mustered up the strength to let out another, louder scream.

The scream reverberated through the house. Still in the room she'd left them, Shota, Reina, and Hayato heard the sound. Quickly getting to their feet, the trio run to find her.

"Aya!" Hayato cries out.

"Where are you!" Reina joined in.

As the group rounded the corner, they saw a sight they'd been unprepared for. A giant blob oozed forward, blocking the hallway. The trio looked at the flesh colored blockage.

"What the…" Shota let out.

"Show-tah…" a deep, yet slightly feminine voice called out. "Help…meh…"

The group heard the voice and realized what the blob was.

"Aya…" they said in unison.

However, during all this, Aya growth did not slow down. Hey body oozed onward as she quickly continued to gain weight. By this point, it was hard to identify that it had once been the shapely, young girl.

The group began to approach the blob girl when the silhouettes appeared in front of them. Once more, the strange, unidentifiable sound called out.

"Can't…urgh…hold…much…moor…" Aya cries out. With as big as she was getting, the house was holding up. The walls and ceiling only constricted the girl more.

The trio starred in terror as the figures looked at them. Whatever they were, the three weren't going to mess with them. Still, they had to help their friend.

Unfortunately, the help was too late. With one last whimper, Aya reached her limit. The blob tighten as it could be filled no more. Yet, the expansion wanted to continue. As Aya winced her fattened face, a loud boom sounded out.

The group gasped and screamed in horror as their friend was no more. With everything that happened, they ran as fast as they could. Unbeknownst to them, as they reached the foyer, Reina's stomach began to puff up.


End file.
